The invention relates to a device for emptying powder-containing cavities by suction in accordance with the generic concept of claim 1 or 53.
In the prior published solutions of this type (US-PS 25 49 303), the cavity is provided in a solid lower part which has a pot-shaped recess over whose pot rim the covering foil is stretched. The suction tube is fitted at its leading end with an annular collar which can be pushed in lid fashion onto the outer surface wall. Provided in the upper part in a re-entrant manner with respect to said rim is a truncated cone whose leading, narrower truncated-cone end face pierces the covering foil when the suction tube is pressed down. A channel-shaped cross-section is left in the inner surface of the encircling wall of the annular collar for the entrance of air while the cavity is being emptied by suction. The solutions are inadequate structurally and operationally: the outer enclosure leaving only a small air entrance cross section makes it impossible always to achieve a uniform, in particular complete, emptying of the cavity. This also contributes to the fact that the leading, cross-sectionally smaller truncated-cone end face does not make possible a controlled opening separation of the covering foil so that cases occur in which portions of the covering foil which have awkwardly folded into position propel residues of the powder to be sucked out into a concealed position which is also favoured by the fact that such cover-foil portions are possibly sucked onto the truncated-cone outer surface. The fact that the suction tube is rotatable relative to the lower part and may even be rotated further after the covering foil has been pierced during the manipulation adversely affects the reproducibility of the suction emptying process. That makes use in the field of medications which have to be precisely dispensed impossible. In addition, the lower part, which forms the cup-shaped cavity, is conceived as a disposable part and is thrown away after the covering foil has been pierced, which is an appreciable cost-increasing factor, apart from the storing for the cases of a regular medicinal taking of the powder.
Another solution which avoids the last mentioned disadvantage is prior published by DE-OS 196 19 536. In the latter, a carrier is provided to which a standard blister pack can be fitted with a multiplicity of cavities which each contain the powder in the appropriate dosage. This has not only the advantage of reusability of the carrier as a result of filling with a new blister pack, but also the advantage that a plurality of cavities is always provided and, in the case of medicinal application, the patient also has a certain inspection ability in regard to the covering foil already pierced and to the cavities still unused. In this connection, the carrier has a cover plate which has individual holes which align with the cavities of the blister. The suction tube is first positioned in the latter and then brought right into the suction position by further insertion. In this arrangement, flanks are fitted to the suction tube which cut at the leading end and which ensure a specific separation of the respective covering foil of the cavity, which separation optimizes the emptying by suction. The necessary air entrance cross sections which permit the replacement flow of air into the cavities when the latter are emptied by suction are in this case designed as axial tubular channels of the suction tube whose leading mouth cross sections are exposed in the cavity after the covering foil has been pierced.
The respective solutions are disadvantageous in regard to the fact that the freely projecting blades are very susceptible to damage during the initial positioning of the suction tube in the hole of the carrier. In order to protect them against damage to any extent at all during the piercing of the covering foil, the suction tube has to be already longitudinally guided into the holes before the blade contacts the covering foil. That necessitates a relatively great axial length of said insertion holes of the carrier, which in turn has the disadvantage that the blister covering foil is situated quite far below the upper side of the carrier and it is consequently often possible to check only with difficulty whether a certain cavity has already been sucked empty or not. In the case of this prior published solution, if the insertion end of the suction tube is made non-circular, it is true that a rotation of the suction tube is prevented after mutual engagement of this non-circular region in the correspondingly non-circular hole of the carrier, and there will be damage, associated therewith, to the blade as a result of rotation of the latter in the cut covering foil; the solution in regard to the air entrance cross sections to form them as tubular channels of the suction tube, however, thereby, becomes even more complicated. As uniform as possible a suction of said air from all sides into the cavity, which actually does give as equal treatment as possible to all the regions of the cavity, is not achievable.
The object of the invention is to form a generic device in such a way that it can be produced more inexpensively and can be manipulated more reliably.
In the case of claim 1, this object is achieved in that the suction tube is positioned in slots of the carrier separated from the entrance hole for the blades or, in the case of the solution of claim 53, in that a sleeve positions itself at the rim of the hole of the carrier and then undertakes the guidance of the suction tube during the insertion movement, said separate positioning means being in both cases a protection of the cutting flanks against damage even when not in use, which cutting flanks can thereby be adapted in an optimum way to provide the advantage of cutting through the covering foil portion and of folding in the individual cut covering foil sectors.
As a result, there is actually also the advantage of a concentrated control of the device. The cover of the carrier, which cover is provided with holes and under which the blister is situated may be very thin; nevertheless, there is an adequate positioning of the suction tube, in good time before the blades pass into the hole. The blister covering foil can thereby be situated more visibly because of the shorter axial length of the holes, which facilitates reliable manipulation, in particular in the case of older people. In the version with the flat extensions which plunge into the slots, the suction tube is secured against rotation starting from the instant of the first insertion of the extensions; in the version with a sleeve, the same can be achieved by securing against rotation between suction tube and sleeve and by placing the sleeve on a non-circular hole rim. The cutting flanks situated in a protected, set-back manner can also be designed in relation to the hole of the carrier so that an optimum air entrance cross section to the cavity remains free because this cutting region of the suction tube has no longer anything to do with positioning and guiding it. That promotes not only the always uniform emptying of the cavity by the air flowing in freely from all sides, but also prevents residues of the powder accumulating in the suction tube after repeated use of the latter, as may occur, for example, in the air inlet channels of the prior published solution in accordance with OS 196 19 536. In regard to the longitudinal guidance or positioning of the suction tube, it proves advantageous that the suction tube can be guided in slots, situated on either side of the holes, of the carrier. A type of carriage-like displacement capability then exists.
If the piercing flanks are designed as flat, projecting extensions, they form an excellent protection for the cutting edge and any plunger blades. In addition, they ensure that large air entrance cross sections remain. Moreover, they open up progressive possibilities in regard to the releasable fitting of the suction tube to the carrier and its correct fitting for manipulation, even when not in use. The tongues, which serve as guide tongues during positioning and insertion of the suction tube into the holes, also make possible an advantageous configuration as a result of a pivotal fitting of the tongues to the blister pack carrier. That can also be utilized for a guided mobility, for example first into a position covering the holes in order then to descend into suction tube positioning free spaces situated below the slots. The corresponding slotted link is sited so that no contact takes place between the piercing flanks of the suction tube and sections of the carrier on the intervening path to the respective next correct suction position. In this way, the piercing or active perforation flank of the cutting edge is always protected. The positioning free spaces are advantageously designed as insertion channels proceeding from the slots. The guide tongues may each have a protrusion which can be inserted into the insertion channels. The final position of this insertion movement is the final piercing position. Provision is furthermore made that the suction tube has a plunger section which moves into the holes and which, set back with respect to the piercing flanks, is disposed in such a way that it supplements a linear guidance of the suction tube when the protrusions enter the insertion channels. In this connection it furthermore proves advantageous that those surfaces of the suction tube adjacent to the plunger section in the piercing position are placed on the regions to the side of the holes of the carrier. This results in a support for the tilt-free piercing position. Furthermore, the device is characterized by a lid of the carrier, which lid covers the suction tube which can be folded away.
A retention of the suction tube on the blister or carrier has the advantage that the suction tube is not used too long. By means of slots in the blister pack, into which slots the extensions of the suction tube have to plunge/plunge through, the blister can even be individualized for use.
A compact construction of the device can be achieved. Advantageously, the guidance between suction tube and carrier is such that the suction tube can be moved consecutively in two planes. This organization provides a double positioning, and specifically, transversely to the holes and in a piercing plane. A space-saving out-of-use position for the suction tube is achieved at the same time if the suction tube is moveable in one of the two planes both in a foldable and linear manner.
On the blister-pack side a likewise advantageous design is made possible in this connection: it consists, for example, in that the blister pack is folded into a bar of polygonal cross section with cavities situated on the inside and can be pushed into the carrier in a plurality of positions rotated around its longitudinal axis. Such a bar shape is space-saving. To accommodate the cavities the interior space produced during the folding is in any case used. That can extend to a contiguous contact of the cavities back to back, which results in a mutual support, given congruent alignment. In this connection, it is beneficial if the blister-pack bar can be pushed in the longitudinal direction into the carrier. This results in a logical utilization of the idea of longitudinal guidance. A spatially advantageous cross-sectional form of the blister-pack bar consists in that it has a square cross section and has a row of cavities on each of all four wide sides. Although the blister-pack bar also already has a certain stiffness solely as a result of the folding or acquires a trueness of shape, these properties can be increased further by enclosing the blister-pack hollow bar in an insertion cage which forms openings on all the side walls which coincide with the position of the cavities. The carrier is then fitted to it. There may be seven cavities for each wide side, for example as a weekly requirement of medication dosages. If a continuous contact of the back of the walls of the cavities is dispensed with, an advantageous measure may consist in that the carrier has a central bar which plunges into the internal cross section of the blister-pack hollow bar, at least the flank of said central bar which is adjacent to the suction tube being designed as supporting base for the underside of the cavities. Preferably, however, the central bar is designed so that all four flanks of the central bar are formed as supporting bases. That provides at the same time an internal guidance. In order to prevent the blister-pack hollow bar sliding out of the insertion cage surrounding it in a protective manner during the loading/reloading of the carrier, provision is made that the blister-pack hollow bar latches into a insertion limit position in the cage. This can involve simple latching nipples which latch into corresponding recesses. At the same time, it is furthermore advantageous if the (closed) end face of the insertion cage is provided with use symbols. While retaining the principle of longitudinal extension or bar shape, the carrier is also similarly formed. According to the achievement, that consists in that the carrier is of bar-shaped design and has a rectilinear row of suction tube passage holes on one side surface, which holes are situated congruently with respect to the blister-pack cavities. The holes are connected together by narrower, free cross sections. Instead of a carrier-side central bar, the appropriate stiffness of the prismatic blister pack may also proceed from the latter itself. This is achieved by a (solid) bar which shapes the blister-pack cavities as core piece and whose side surfaces comprise the blister-pack covering foil. In this way, there is a solid magazine. The latter can preferably be made of glass in order to comply with relevant storage requirements in regard to certain medication powders (suitable for storage in glass packages). Also conceivable are other materials, such as ceramic and solid plastic. In order to achieve the rotation advantage here as well, the circumstances described above are used as a basis. In this connection, it is also the case that the cavities of all the side surfaces are each situated on a common transverse plane of the core piece. The bar can then also embody the guide means for the suction tube so that suction tube and bar are thus also again an integral unit. That has the advantage that, when the (empty) blister is replaced, the suction tube is also replaced, which avoids one and the same suction tube being used for too long and, for example, becoming medically unsafe as a result of residues or the like. One form of the integral unit consists in this connection in that the suction tube is preferably seated on the bar or cage in xe2x80x9cpiggy-backxe2x80x9d fashion in a stud/hole plug connection and, when the rod is pushed into the carrier, is transferred to the guide/guide grooves of the carrier, preferably with automatic detachment of the stud/hole plug connection. Under these circumstances, the suction tube remains on the carrier and can be folded into the insertion standby position, even if the bar is pulled out of the carrier, for example, in order to re-insert it after rotation. If a new bar (with filled cavities) is put into use, it can only be pushed into the carrier if the suction tube of the preceding bar is pulled out of the guides in the carrier in order then to dispose of it. In accordance with the claims, that is characterized in detail in that the suction tube is seated in a releasable connection on the bar or cage and the connection is automatically released when the bar or cage is pushed into the carrier, with the transfer of the suction tube to a guide in the carrier. In this connection, it proves advantageous that one flat side of the suction tube has studs which enter in a friction-locked manner into holes of the bar, core piece or cage. The frictional forces are adjusted so that the suction tube can be moved only deliberately from its straddling position. Specifically, an advantageous measure consists in that the release of the suction tube when it is transferred to the guide in the carrier is brought about by chamfering lead-in lifting protrusions in a row of teeth. Their significance is explained below. For the purpose of a space-saving accommodation of the suction tube when transversing the row of cavities, it is advantageous in this connection that the suction tube can be rotated around a transverse axis as a consequence of articulated arrangement on its guide tongues. The appropriate articulation ensures an oppositely directed folding over of the suction tube. In this connection, it proves advantageous at the same time that the tongues, which are disposed in pairs, are of rotationally symmetrical design and are supported in the folded-away position of the suction tube on the shoulders of the latter. Suction tube and tongues form a rigid unit. A design which is advantageous for use is provided in that the end wall of the cage is provided with authenticity sealing bridges positioned in accordance with the angle of the rotatability of the cage, of which the authenticity sealing bridge situated in each case adjacent to the lid can be destroyed by a lug in the lid during the closure movement of the latter. The user is thus able to read off which row of cavities is still filled. Such an authenticity sealing bridge can be of contrasting colour so that its absence is particularly conspicuous. A further measure for achieving a clear manipulation of the device is embodied in that the cap-shaped lid can be moved in the course of the folding/pushing movement into a lowered position situated on the other side of the rear housing end. The lid disappears in this way from the removal region and is also not hidden from view. In this connection, the technical means are such that the lid has a transversely projecting arm which is guided in an articulated and displaceable manner along the upper housing side and, in addition, is connected to the lower housing side by means of a connecting rod. In this connection, it is furthermore the case that a lid-side coupling point of the connecting rod can be displaced in a longitudinal slit in the lid. In this connection, the invention proposes that the arm is designed as a pair and each arm can be displaced with a guide stud in a guide slot in the housing towards the leading end of the housing. Bearing in mind the silhouette of the folded-away suction tube, the procedure is furthermore adopted that the guide slot at the rear housing end continues in a downwardly directed section in such a manner that, when the lid is opened, said section brings about a lifting or lowering movement of the lid which is such that its lid rim edge travels over the suction tube without contact. Taking up the significance of the row of teeth or teeth gaps, an advantageous development is characterized by a comb-like projecting row of teeth on each side wall of the housing, into whose gaps the suction tube is guided during the piercing movement of the suction tube. Finally, it is advantageous that the suction tube is latched in the downward-inserted position.
Furthermore, the carrier receiving the blister pack may continue in a mounting into which the unlatchable axial stumps enter and can be introduced as a whole with the blister pack into a lid-closed housing in such a way that fixtures which latch on the suction tube fold up the suction tube, swivelling it around the axial stumps, into a grippable position. The suction tube is thus ready for gripping. The axial stumps can be overcome in a latch fashion. The housing is in this case expediently a folding case. The said fixtures can be formed onto the inside of its lid. When the carrier is inserted/pushed in (plus blister attached to it), longitudinal ribs on the base of the lower part of the folding box pass between every two rows of cavities. Insertion slots in the carrier and blister are provided for the unsupported ends of the tongues at the apex of the longitudinal ribs, congruently with the individual slots of the carrier and blister.
The invention then proposes that the blister-pack covering film has insertion slots for extensions which are congruent with respect to the individual slots in the carrier and laterally adjacent to the cavities.
Another type of positioning aid plus blade protection is achieved in that the extension is designed as a sleeve which can be loosely displaced longitudinally on the insertion end of the suction tube. Such a tubular body provides a comprehensive protection of the exposed piercing flanks. In the pierced position, on the other hand, this does not impede the entrance of air into the cavity because the sleeve is then pushed back. In this connection, it is advantageous if the sleeve can be latched both in a pushed-forward position projecting beyond the piercing flanks and in a pushed-back position exposing the piercing flanks. The exposing position is not to be understood in the sense of a grippable or seizable exposure; on the contrary, the exposing pushed-back position is the piercing function position in which the cutting edges of the piercing flanks are therefore in the protective space of the cavity. It is furthermore proposed that the two latching positions are automatically entered during the insertion movement and withdrawal movement of the suction tube in the holes. There is virtually an automatic sleeve displacement derivable from the fitting of the suction tube, which fitting is suitable for operation. In this connection, the carrier is, so to speak, used as a counterbearing, which is structurally embodied by simple means in that the automatic entrance takes place by interaction with the rim of the suction-tube passage hole in the carrier. As a development, it is additionally proposed that the sleeve has, at the unsupported end, an external bead which interacts with the hole rim edge of the carrier and has, at the opposite end, an internal bead which interacts with latching steps on the suction tube. The appropriate latching capability of the sleeve is achieved by simple means in that the sleeve is of radially resilient design as a consequence of longitudinally directed slotting. In this connection, there is also the measure that two slot pairs proceeding from the sleeve ends are directed at one another up to a central circumferential bridge. This results, so to speak, in a double-arm double-pawl with folding axis provided by the remaining circumferential bridge. In addition, the circumferential bridge is interrupted by slots in the sleeve wall which are situated in a circumferentially offset manner. For the purpose of the releasing opening of the sleeve, the external bead forms a lead-in chamfer for the push-in movement. The entering end of the sleeve is thus forced into a constriction. A feature of the invention then consists in that the forcing inwards of the external bead contributes to a forcing outwards of the internal bead of the sleeve by the lead-in chamfers as a consequence of the double-arm construction. That takes place against the restoring force of the material of the sleeve. In order to move the latter back into its protective position with respect to the piercing flanks when the suction tube is separated from the carrier, it is proposed that the external bead is latched in an overcomable manner with respect to its insertion movement into the insertion limit position. A further advantageous feature of the invention then consists in that the slot or slots interrupting the circumferential bridge are at the same time passage cross sections for an additional air suction flow which travels above the carrier from the side into the main suction channel of the suction tube.